legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
State of the Galaxy
Current State of the Galaxy, Systems and Planets. This is not to be taken as common knowledge. Some of this would be known to people from those planets however some of the more extreme details may only be known to those in the know ie Alliance or Imperial Personnel - Case in point, Alderaan. Alderaan * Destroyed by an unknown source (Alliance Operatives know this to be the Death Star). Bothawui * Had remained largely Neutral during the early stages. * Following the loss of the Death Star, the Empire has increased its presence and started to force Imperial Control. * Thousands were murdered following reports the Bothans were responsible for the DS Plans leaking to the Rebels before the Battle of Yavin. The Emperor himself killed hundreds. Caamas * Entire planet's environment was destroyed and remains toxic to all lifeforms following Imperial Bombardment. * Caamas Species are now spread across the galaxy in camps and are on the verge of extinction. Clak'dor VII * The Bith have been persecuted across the Galaxy. * Clak'dor VII has fallen under Imperial Blockade and Bombardment. * Hundreds are entered into Imperial Slavery every week. Corellia * Corellia is Governed by a Pro-Imperial Diktat. * All of Corellia's own Fleets have been assigned to the Empire. * CorSec is now under the jurisdiction of both the Diktat and the Imperial Moff for this System - The Moff has more power however. * Corellia has seen an increase in Alien Slaving (Human League). * Corellians are being taken into the Imperial Military, sometimes against their own request. * Has become a have for Anti-Alien Movements. Coruscant * The Largest Defensive Formation of Military Units Deployed here. * Coruscant has been re-named the Imperial Center. * Humans are actively encouraged to live far from Aliens and thus neighbourhoods have become divided. * This has become the only place people could graduate in Politics. * Planet became redesigned in Palpatine's Vision of Imperial Order. * The Palace of the Republic was renamed the Imperial Palace. * The Senate and Jedi Council were either Destroyed or Rebuilt in Palaptines Vision. * Coruscanti were known for their love of Imperialism and Order. Dathomir * Only recently claimed by the Empire. * Imperial Colonies were created. * Nightsisters were initially aided by the Imperials before Palpatine saw their rise as a threat. * Planet is now under constant Blockade. * Imperial Garrisons and Colonies on Planet are largely cut away from the Empire, and many have been destroyed by Nightsisters. * The Imperial Prison is one of the only sites that is still fully operational and maintained. Ghorman * Has fallen under tight Imperial Govern-ship. * A peaceful protest was halted by Moff Tarkin who landed his shuttle on the protesters on orders from Palpatine. Hundreds were killed or injured and further numbers died because of injuries sustained. * Ghorman has remained peaceful since. Hok * Has been colonised by the Gran species. * No Imperial presence in system. Ithor * Imperial Fleets have Blockaded and Bombarded the Planet into Submission. * Imperial Scientists have been gathering on planet with construction of Science Labs evident across the planet. Kashyyyk * Under constant Blockade. * Wookies are becoming a common place slave. * The Empire refuses to see the Wookie as a sentient species and as such their place in the former senate has been unwritten. Imperial History shows no sign of the Wookie involvement in the Republic. Lok * Was used as a Base by the Trade Federation, however Nym fought for control against the Federation and eventually won. * Has become a haven for those wanting to stay away from the Empire. * The Empire has little knowledge of Lok. * The Knigdom of Honour had established a settlement on the planet following discussions with Nym, they currently help protect Lok as part of their agreement. Mandalore (Manda'Yaim) * Was a supporter of the Confederacy, during the Clone Wars. * Following grave losses, once the Empire was fully realised, Mandalore immediately fell under tight Blockade. * Governed by the Suprema, a non-Human Imperial Adviser. * Under the pressures of the Imperial Order, Slavery was Legalised on planet. * Planet is now gripped in a Civil War between Mandalorians and Imperials. Mon Calamari * Mon Calamari have been enslaved and the Empire has placed hundreds of Garrisons to control the planet and it's occupants. * Imperials destroyed Floating Cities to maintain their Control. * Imperial History has been re-written. the Imperial Life Catalog states the Mon Calamari Race has only just developed the technology to meet the Galaxy during the reign of the Empire. They are considered a Barbaric Species which allows the Empire to take a harsh stance against them (The Mon Cals were actually one of the first species allowed into the Galactic Republic some hundred years before). Naboo * Naboo has seen an increase in Imperial Presence. * Captain Panaka has become Moff for the System. * Nubians are frequently drafted into the Empire. * The Nubian Royal Security Force works in coalition with the Empire though remains separate. * Following the Assasination of Queen Apailana, Queen Kylantha was placed for her supposed Pro-Imperial Ideals. * Gungans are one of the few species that have not thus far been hauled in for slavery. This is possible due to Senator Jar-Jar Binks relationship with Emperor Palpatine. * A Fleet of unknown origins completely destroyed the city of Keren. Re-building has since commenced. Nar Shaddaa * Has remained largely untouched by the Empire, with the planet largely being governed by the Hutts. * Few Imperial Garrisons on planet, though tend to ignore plight of the Civilians caught amongst the Criminal Underworld. * This is the Criminal Center of the Galaxy. Everything from Smuggling, Spicing, Slaving, Illegal Weapons Development, Prostitution is evident here. Rodia * Imperial Rule is adhered to fully. * Criminal Organisations are prevalent here (Black Sun Especially). * Resources are being sucked dry, large parts of the planet have begun to die. * Immigration is a pretext for Imperial Enslaving. Manipulated by the Empire, Rodians are now becoming a common slave and have been spread across the galaxy as such. Ryloth * Ryloth has appeared to have remained largely loyal to the Empire. * Ryloth surrendered powers to an Empire imposing Human High Culture. * Influential Members of Clans have been Enslaved. * Property and Land have been taken and handed freely to Imperial Bureaucrats and Governors. * Imperials are using Twi'lek Slaves to create Imperial Buildings across Ryloth. * Slaving is commonplace on Ryloth and undertaken by the Empire. * Some Influential Families have begun to support the Alliance Underground. Symeria *Loyal to the Empire, but there are some Rebel Elements about. *Planet exports Kolto, a weaker version of Bacta. *Was attacked fiercly by separatists during the Clone Wars. *Large presence of underworld groups. Tatooine * An Imperial Presence has increased since the Battle of Yavin however this has begun to fall following Imperials more concentrated on the Core Worlds. * An Imperial Fleet has settled in Tatooine Space. * The planet was bombarded following Intelligence of hidden Rebel Forces on the planet as well as Reports of stollen Imperila Data, as a result Outmian Yakta was brough to ruins and some citizens Executed. * The Northern Hemisphere of Tatooine was decimated by Natural Disasters. * Imperial Garrisons have grown ill-effective and corrupt. Mos Eisley has barely changed and is still known for it's illegal activity. * Was recently the sight of further bombardment, most notably the township of Anchorhead was completely destroyed. This is compiled and used by the RESOLUTION guild Category:Planets